


Bone Tired

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bickering, F/M, Finally on your own, Fluff, all the yeses man, cats are worse, got a car fuck yes, got your own place even more fuck yes, man... dogs are annoying assholes, mentions of thoughts of suicide, mentions of thoughts of wanting to live in your car, thankfully you didn't kill yourself, yay for milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You lived with your roommate for a little over a year, but in this case the grass is greener on the other side.
Relationships: Rus/self insert reader type of deal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bone Tired

In the past year you moved from your State of Washington to Ebbot City, there you lived with your roommate and her family. 

The family was nice, but very condescending about certain things; your weight for example. “You’re a BIG woman.” was always slung around or, “No offense to you, but she’s bigger than you are”. 

You honestly didn’t feel fat, you were of course sitting around five foot seven inches and you really didn’t look your weight. So it was kinda irritating that they threw your weight around. It’s not like you ate much in the first place. 

Honestly, you had a thyroid condition; it really didn’t help you out any considering how much weight you gained. It also didn’t help that they ate around 8pm and your bedtime was roughly 8pm due to never being able to sleep. 

They had four dogs, three cats, and a turtle. The Turtle was the only one that was good. Eventually two of the three cats got shoved into your room, along with a litter box, cat food, and water… so your bed was constantly covered in fur and litter. And then you found out one of the cats would gnaw away his fur… and did the same to the other cat leaving sores on their body… which then they bled all over your bed. 

Dogs barking at all hours of the night, cats giving you attitude and there was a bunch of times you thought about the possibility of just killing yourself or saying fuck it and living in your car. 

Point was you worked hard, and got shit thrown back in your face. Not like you were lazy, you helped clean a lot. You even helped tackle the shit in the backyard and the den. But after working you just really wanted to come home and relax. 

“Well, just sitting down isn’t helping you; you should at least make some tea.” 

Oh, you mean the tea that I barely touched, keep making, and you drink all the time and NEVER bother to replace? No, eventually you stopped drinking any of the little bit of tea you’d make and got yourself juice, or soda, or something else and stockpiled it in your room. You also got into a habit of hiding food in your room. 

You helped clean up dog piss and shit, you took care of two out of three cats, you washed dishes EVERY night before bed, you took out trash every Tuesday, you even came home and helped clean the whole house before your roommates husband got home cause she couldn’t be bothered to clean while you were at work for the whole week. 

It was just … exhausting. 

There were a few good things, milestones really. You had gotten a car, saved up money for your first place. You met Mutt and Black; they had become some of your best friends; you met your sissy. You and her were like sisters and you couldn’t have been happier. 

Living alone was the best though. No more cats, dogs, or yelling. No more fights and nosyness from others butting into your business. You were free! 

But now you were just working it seemed like all the time your schedule had to change and you were working different days. All to make sure you could still afford your bills. 

Your Sister told you to relax, Black told you to relax, as did Honey, and all the other skeletons. But you were so tired all you really wanted to do was curl up and sleep forever. People really did just drain you. 

Rus got tired of it, driving home with you after work that Saturday, looking over your schedule for the next week, you were getting less hours, but still making enough. Once home you both got out heading into your apartment. Your sister calling it your new “shell” and the term was very fitting. You had outgrew your last shell and got a bigger better shell. 

“M’hermit crab” Rus purred as he grabbed you up making you squeak in surprise as he pulled you to the recliner and sat you in his lap purring as he nuzzled into you. 

You were thankful for meeting his loving skeleton, your sister, and this crew of misfits you had come to call family. They kept you sane through all of it. You finally got your own place, you were able to breath again. 

The night descended into horror movies, and talking to your sissy, snuggles on the recliner, and a dinner of grilled cheese and nacho doritos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off true events, kinda turned into a rant and gives you all a look (kinda) why I stopped posting as much and just fell away.


End file.
